Three Days Later
by Cyrox
Summary: Rika and Ryo talk about their Digimon partners. Slight Ryuki.


Three Days Later

Cyrox

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Rika walked over to a cliff area where she could look at the sun.

"I know it's only been three days, but it feels like you've been gone a year. I knew I'd miss you Renamon, but I didn't think it would be this strong," Rika said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I thought the Digimon Queen never cries," A familiar voice teased.

"If you must know Ryo," Rika said, "I'm just sad about Renamon."

"I know, I know," Ryo said as he approached her. "I just wanted to make sure you're the same old Rika I know and love."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I just came to use the Akiyama charm," Ryo said as he put his arm around Rika, causing her to stare.

"Just kidding," He replied as he took his arm off of her.

"You have a sick sense of humour Akiyama," Rika said.

"Actually, I'm here for the same reason you're here."

"You miss your partner."

"Yes, it feels so empty without Cyberdramon around."

"I have the same feeling with Renamon."

"After spending a long time with a friend, it's tough to see them go."

"It must be tough for you since Cyberdramon was the only person you could talk to in the past two years."

"And to make matters worse, he wasn't the talkative type ether."

"I know how tough it is being all alone."

"But you were never alone. You had your family, your friends, and Renamon."

"You could be right because I chose to be alone, until I finally decided to trust Renamon."

"I envy you."

"Why?"

"When you came to the Digital World, I noticed how close you were to Renamon. It made me wish that Cyberdramon and I were that close."

"I never knew that you envied me."

"There are a lot of things we don't know about each other. Then we could learn more about each other if we go to a soda shop."

"Knock it off Akiyama."

"Don't worry, I wasn't serious."

"If you were, I'd probably end up killing you."

"You're sense of humour reminds me of Cyberdramon's."

"Is it because he could kill you if he heard a bad joke?"

"I see you have a good sense of humour too. And I thought you were all attitude."

"Enough with the cold hearted Digimon Queen lines."

"I know, I don't like the cold-hearted part. But Digimon Queen has a good ring to hit, especially with the Digimon King."

"I'm warning you."

"Fine. I promise no more pick up lines."

"That's better."

"But who knows, I made it into the Digital World, so maybe our partners will come back."

"That would be great. And maybe there are still portals that lead to the Digital World."

"There could be, but I'm afraid that the system might have destroyed them."

"I hate to say it, but you could be right."

"That's why I hate to say it too."

"Sometimes, life can be cruel."

"Tell me about it."

"But at least things are getting better with my mother."

"So how are things with her?"

"Great. Grandma, Mom, and I have been going out to different places together."

"I wish things were going that way with my dad. I'm still having problems explaining about where I've been the past two years."

"He should understand sooner or later. It didn't take my mom too long to understand that I don't want to model."

"Well I think you'd make a great model, you are very cute, especially when you're angry."

"Listen Ryo, you've really been pushing your luck today ..." Rika said as she started to get enraged.

At that point, Ryo kissed her, right on the lips. Although Rika wasn't very happy, she kind of enjoyed it. She didn't know why, but she just did. But after a minute or two, she punched him right in the stomach.

Ryo got the hint and stopped at that point. He started rubbing his stomach because Rika hit him harder then he would have expected. Then she walked over to him.

"As much as I enjoyed that, never sneak one on me again," Rika told him.

"Got it," Ryo said as he rubbed his stomach.

Then Rika went back to her house and Ryo watched as she walked home with the sun setting behind her.

"She's one in a million," Ryo said to himself, "and that's the way I like her."

A/N: This is the first fanfic I've ever done that's just a conversation between two people, so tell me what you think. And tell me if I did a good job and Rika's personality.


End file.
